Whats the Matter, Angel?
by venomoxide
Summary: Nora, already questioning how innocent Patch is in the attack on Vee, finds heself alone with him, feeling like a deer in headlights.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just finished Hush, Hush around 5 days ago and... I loved it!  
I was pleasantly surprised to see that there were hardly any fanfictions and felt compelled to write one. :D**

So this story takes place right after Vee was attacked by the mysterious ski-mask man and Nora isn't quite sure what to think of Patch yet.  
Um, rating will be T right now...  
But.. might change later.  
XD

The Neon stirred warningly as my foot pushed the gas pedal for all I was worth. I was almost sure the bottom of the car might give way from the pressure.  A small but definite groan made me ease up a little bit, to spare the car from dying completely but it did nothing to help calm my nerves as I pressed onward. The rain splattered mercilessly on the windshield, battering against the glass in a ferocious and wild beat.  _  
Come on, come on!_ I urged the small car onwards, praying that it would last me until I got home. At least if I managed that, I could feel dry and warm – something that sounded ridiculously tempting as of right now.

It hadn't been long since the attack on Vee and with her subconsciously trying to defend Elliot while blaming Patch, my own sense of judgement was wavering. Every time I tried to picture Patch jumping out of nowhere, breaking my best friends arm and stealing her purse the image failed to fit in my mind. Patch was Patch, a little perverted, overly confident and utterly infuriating but despite all that... he was just Patch. Not a killer.  
Suddenly the neon lurched forward, slowed for a fraction of a second and stopped completely, causing me to fly forward to the wrath of my seatbelt. It constricted around me, sucking the air out of my lungs in a violent motion.

Breathing deep, shallow breaths, I tried to collect my thoughts with the air I gulped at greedily. Perhaps a little 02 would organize my scrambled mind.  
The hair on the back of my neck stood up as the high pitched scrape of metal giving way hit my ears.  
_The ski-mask man! Ohmigod, I'm going to die. This is it. Patch, I love you. No, wait, those were not going to be my last thoughts.  
_Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for something to happen. My death, a gunshot, the car to explode. All seemed like probable events considering the past 48 hours.  
Nothing.  
The grinding had stopped and now, the only sound I could hear was my beating heart and I realized I was holding my breath.  
Letting a shaky exhale go, I reached shaking hands up to the keys, turning them towards me and tugging them out. I almost flinched at the metallic song they sang as they clanged together.

Knowing the car wouldn't start again, I reluctantly pushed the door open, immediately pelted by the assaulting rain.  
_Great, now I'll be soaked and late for my mom.  
_I started the short walk home, glancing behind me every few seconds, half-expecting to see Patch with a ski mask on, gun or other deadly weapon in hand. I didn't. All I could see was the fading sight of the Neon, its image distorted by the sheets of rain that fell between us.  
I wiped at my nose, not doing much good. My jeans felt like they were painted on and heavy as lead, the denim soaking in the water like a desert dry sponge.  
As a car passed briefly, I tensed, watching it pass me slowly, the driver giving me a curious look. I returned it, smiling for a moment as he sped up, obviously unsettled by my reaction.  
I was almost home. I could see the faint light of my bedroom flickering through the grey onslaught of rain. It gave me a certain feeling of comfort that I was in dire need of.

The keys were slippery in my fingers as I tried to stick it in the keyhole, my shaking fingers making it a task more difficult than need be. Finally, I managed to unlock the door, stumbling inside - ungracefully, I might add. I closed the door with my foot, groping through the dark in search of a light switch. Tripping over the rug in the front doorway, I cursed silently, catching myself on the wall with a small cry.  
To my benefit though, I felt the switch between my fingers and I flicked it, expecting a series of lights to blind me suddenly.  
It stayed dark.

The silence didn't help my situation. My bedroom light was on, I knew that much, but the downstairs lights weren't working? My thoughts immediately flickered towards the man in the ski-mask.  
Forcing the unpleasant thoughts from my mind, I continued to stumble through my house, my shoes slipping as soon as I reached the vinyl of our kitchen floor. Losing my footing, I slid to the ground, the impact vibrating through my backbone.  
Wincing at the sudden pain, I stood, leaning against the counter. Today was not my best.

A low laugh caused my stomach to drop, leaving an empty cold place in my body. The fingers gripping the counter tightened, an impulse that came from fear. With my eyes darting around the dark, I strained to hear something, anything that would give me an idea of where to run - or not to run.  
Suddenly the lights flared on, blinding me painfully. My hand flew up to shield my eyes and to try and give me some hope of seeing my surroundings. I expected to see the ominous man, still unknown and dangerous, standing at one of the doorways but there was no one.  
I turned around shakily, blinking my eyes to rid them of the blinding speckles of light that still danced around my vision. And there was Patch, leaning against the doorway I had stumbled through, his fingers resting on the light switch.  
The grin he wore made me wish I had kept my eyes closed.

We stood in silence, the tension almost suffocating. _What was he here for? How did he get in?_ All these thoughts would have been running through my mind but I found them over ruled by one, _Run_!  
As much as I desperately wished that Patch was innocent, the notion was hard to defend with him standing in my kitchen, conveniently showing up after my series of unfortunate events.  
It all added up to him being the one who attacked Vee.

Not trusting my voice, I waited, forcing Patch to be the first to say something.  
"What's the matter, Angel? You look like a drowned cat."

So not what I wanted to hear right now. I tried my best to shoot him a menacing look, despite my heart beating out of its chambers, as I tried to maneuver myself around the island in an attempt to get some space between me and him.  
Watching me move slowly away, he made no effort to follow me.  
"Cat got your tongue?" He was teasing me, his eyes glinting with something that dared me to do something, I just didn't know what.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the last, but I wanted to do a quick update before I had to go to work. Damn snow is making driving seem as dangerous as me and no sleep.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
I hope Patch doesn't seem out of character. Same goes for Nora.  
I'm sort of staying on the notion that Patch hasn't decided what he is going to do with her quite yet. (As far as killing or loving goes.)**

Thanks bye! XD

So not what I wanted to hear right now. I tried my best to shoot him a menacing look, despite my heart beating out of its chambers, as I tried to maneuver myself around the island in an attempt to get some space between me and him.  
Watching me move slowly away, he made no effort to follow me.  
"Cat got your tongue?" He was teasing me, his eyes glinting with something that dared me to do something, I just didn't know what.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to choke out, my voice wavering with fear. He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he was actually thinking of a decent reason to be standing in my kitchen uninvited and unexpected.  
"Why?" He replied, avoiding my question by asking one of his own. "You seem a little on edge." His voice held a generous amount of fake concern and his eyes smirked dangerously.  
Involuntarily I took a step back, my sneaker squeaking softly against the water that was dripping from my hair and clothes.  
The corner of his mouth threatened to twitch into a menacing grin at my reaction.

As if I had managed to forget, I shivered, realizing how cold I was. My clothes were ice cold and stuck like glue to my equally freezing body.  
A small shiver ran through me and his eyebrow arched, taking it as an invitation to openly run his eyes down my body. Desperate to draw his attention away from my legs and torso, I stammered, "H-how did you g-get in here?"  
I silently cursed my chattering teeth that made hiding my fear impossible but if he was going to play the question game, it took two to tango.

"Your door was unlocked, thought I'd drop by to see how you were. A girl like you seems like an easy target for guys who could be trouble..." he looked thoughtful for a moment, locking his eyes with mine as they smouldered darker, "Believe me, I would know."  
My tongue darted out for a moment, wetting my lips nervously. What about the way he said that made me believe that he wasn't kidding?

I wanted him to stop, leave me alone and go away so I could take a hot shower and curl up to sleep but he continued, "You look cold. Why don't we get you warmed up?"  
My eyes widened at the innuendo and my heart skipped a beat. I stepped back again, but this time he matched me step for step until he was against the counter.  
With a wicked smile, he leant on the counter, his long fingers spreading across a good chunk of the marble.  
His expression seemed to bore into me, seeing through my carefully built walls and otherwise hard to read exterior. _What do you say, Angel?  
I give you ten seconds to run...  
_  
For a moment I thought I was hallucinating, thinking I could hear Patchs' voice in my head. Maybe it was an effect of nerves or something equally scientific but as if he could sense my confusion, he cocked his eyebrow as if to say, "Well?"  
_Your time starts now, Angel.  
I'd suggest you get a move on._  
_  
_Without a second thought, I spun around, almost slipping on the puddle of water that had accumulated underneath me. Catching myself on the corner of the wall, I flung myself around it, racing towards the stairs as fast as my numb legs would carry me. Taking the stairs two at a time, I tried not to think about him catching me. If I did, the world would slow down even more and slow motion would set in, making my legs move like they were made of lead. I would cry if I thought; fear would overtake me if I didn't keep focused.

Not knowing how many seconds I had left, or if he would even stay true to his word, I made a break for my bedroom, hearing my heart thump in time with my feet on the wood as I ran. I fumbled with the door handle, glancing behind me with wide eyes.  
He wasn't there.  
This didn't slow me down, though. Throwing the door open, I spun around and slammed it shut, stepping away wearily.  
With luck, he wouldn't know which room I had gone into and he would go searching all the others. But, even if he did fall for my doomed plan, how would I escape?  
It was a long way down from my window.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've kind of been having a.. weird time. Lol.  
Anyway, I know this is really, REALLY short. D:  
But what I want is for you guys to read this part and tell me what you think should happen next. The most popular idea will.. happen.  
-face/palm-  
Anyway. Yeah.  
I wouldn't want to write something and have all of you be like.. -sad/face-**

So let me know please. :]

Thinking quickly, I moved quietly towards the light switch, flicking it off. The darkness consumed the space around me, heightening the senses I didn't use as much as my vision.  
Backing up slowly, I tried not to fall as I tripped over a few clothes that were strewn around my room.  
Even my breathing seemed loud as I groped behind me, searching for the comfort of the wall on my back. My fingertips met solid and I flattened myself against what I assumed was the wall beside my desk and dresser.  
I stiffened as I heard the faint but chilling click of a door handle being turned. Suppressing a gasp, I kept myself perfectly still, my self preservation levels going at full throttle.

**Oh, and Merry Christmas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the retarded delay! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I went with Juice-box-girl's idea, so, lots and lots and lots of thanks and magic cookies for her!  
:D**

Enjoy..

My eyes had started to adjust to the darkness and I could see the outlines of the furniture and various objects around my room. As I forced myself to keep my eyes fixed on the door, I resisted the urge to bolt. The outline of my door opened all the way, letting a small amount of light in from the hallway and with it, the shadow of someone.  
I bit my lip. _Someone?_ No, I was kidding myself. _It was obviously Patch._  
I held my breath, the suspense killing me. He hadn't moved in at least half a minute.  
_Okay, that's it. If he doesn't move, I will._Without a second thought, I leapt over my bed, wincing at the thud I made when I reached the other side. Almost running into the wide window, I fumbled with the latch, my hands shaking with fear.  
Before I even had a high hope of unlatching the lock, a pair of strong arms snaked around me, grabbing me by the waist.  
It didn't even occur to me to scream as he turned me away from the window, my flailing arms and legs not even fazing him. "Let me go!" I cried as I finally found my voice, even if it did crack halfway through 'go.'

To my surprise, he did just that. I stumbled, not expecting to be set free and fell on my butt next to my bed.  
I glowered as he laughed, bending down so he was leaning on the balls of his feet. I was tempted to lift my leg and tip him over but I restrained myself.  
"You sure do overreact, angel. I'd never hurt you. Besides, all I want is to talk."  
I could see almost everything in my room now, especially the way his dark eyes bore into me, as if he could see right into my core. As much as I fought it, I knew that he would always find a way to make me vulnerable. That part didn't bother me, really.  
The disturbing part was that deep down, I knew I liked it.

"You sure are an asshole," I retorted, still shaking with silent fear and anger. I wasn't in the mood for his games. Especially considering how paranoid I was about the ski mask man. "Get out. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."  
I started to pick myself up off the floor, determined to get him out of my house but one of his hands was suddenly on my shoulder, pushing me back down to the carpet. It wasn't a rough action, just unexpected.  
With wide eyes, I ignored the blush that spread across my chest and up to my cheeks as he hovered over me, his dark eyes smirking.

I opened my mouth to say something but found I had no words for this situation. Two of his fingers were at my jaw line, pressing into the veins with a gentle pressure.  
"Your pulse says otherwise," he said dangerously, moving the fingers to rest just above my heart. My chest moved in time with my ragged breaths, giving him inspiration to keep talking. "Not to mention, you seem a little out of breath. Is that because I take your breath away?"

Normally I would have rolled my eyes at such a cheesy line but the way he was looking at me rendered me to silence and paralyses. All I could manage was a weak, broken attempt of a laugh.  
I looked away, feeling my cheeks grow hot. _Dammit, I hate him.  
_  
"Cat got your tongue?" He breathed, suddenly straddling my thighs, his legs barely touching me. He was so warm he didn't even have to be pressed up against me to immediately take away the goose bumps on my legs; he replaced them with a different kind.  
"More like a rat," I countered, swallowing loudly. Did he hear that? Probably. Being inches away from someone's face makes it pretty easy to hear their bodily functions.

I chanced a look into his eyes, regretting it seconds after. They smirked, smouldering dangerously with that familiar cockiness that he always seemed to have.  
"Then what does that make you?"  
The question sounded like a trick; answer wrong and have him take it the wrong way, ending with something I definitely did not want... Yet.

"An innocent girl being pinned to the floor by a boy from her class, who, by the way, has a serious unfair advantage over her – all thanks to his ginormous height and stature." I stared right back, daring him to prove me wrong. "Get off me, Patch."

At this, he smirked, immediately letting go of my wrists and hopping up, bowing in a fake gesture of apology.  
"My apologies, oh great innocent one." God, I hated it when he mocked me.

I sat up, rubbing my wrists absently. "You're a jerk." I tried not to envision punching him because, as gratifying as it would be to imagine my fist hitting that confident little smile, I knew I would probably walk away with more pain than him.

"And you're a liar."


End file.
